


Keep It Quiet

by ellekay



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellekay/pseuds/ellekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Chris and Wesker fuck on a desk. That's about all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Quiet

Chris could pinpoint the night he and Wesker started fucking regularly. He remembered being groggy and hung over, opening his eyes to the bright red numbers on the alarm clock. He remembered thinking that the readout on his alarm was green, and that his sheets were white, not this slate gray he had pulled up around his neck. As the details of the night started to filter back in, Chris had rolled over, taking in the details of an immaculately clean bedroom, aside from the two pairs of men’s boots kicked carelessly near the door. He had become aware of a shower running and the fact that he was naked.

And then he’d become aware that his ill-advised office fling had been with the last person he’d expected.

He couldn’t tell you, however, when it became acceptable for these trysts to occur when both of them were sober.

He especially couldn’t tell you when he decided it was alright for these moments to occur on Wesker’s desk in broad daylight.

“Jesus Christ,” Chris groaned through his teeth, his hands clenched into fists, knuckles turning white against what he recognized as one of his own case reports. Wesker’s body was hot and solid against his, pushing his hips against the hard corner of the desk, almost certainly bruising. He heard a light chuckle in his ear that sent a shiver up his spine.

“You can say it, if you want,” Wesker purred against his neck, straightening briefly to move the necessary clothing out of the way. “Just keep it quiet.”

Christ didn’t need to be told twice, but still he let out a keening moan of _Captain_ a little louder than intended. Wesker chuckled again, a little more breathless this time, and pushed inside Chris slowly. Chris arched and repeated the word, _Captain_ , his hands finding the edge of the desk and gripping it tight. And then Wesker began to move, silently, ever the picture of restraint. Chris quickly brought a hand to his mouth and bit down, desperate to stay quiet.

“Fuck, Wesker,” he mumbled into his hand, half-lidded eyes on the door, waiting for the silhouette of Jill or Barry (or, God forbid, Claire coming to visit) to appear in the frosted window of the office door. He felt Wesker’s gloved hand splay against the small of his back as the man straightened up, fucking Chris relentlessly.

“You’re going to come for me, Chris,” he growled, his other hand clenching Chris’ hip. As if responding to his words, Chris’ body began to tighten in anticipation. Wesker kept the pace, his thrusts hard and fast, angled just so to drive Chris insane. He came with a few muffled moans, teeth digging painfully into his own hand, while Wesker came in near silence, a sharp intake of breath and a tighter grip acting as Chris’ only hints. They both slumped forward, boneless and empty against the desk for a few moments. Wesker let out a slow, even exhale.

“Clean up,” he murmured as he straightened, pulling out of Chris and straightening himself. He glanced at the case report on his desk, now smudged by Chris’ sweat, and smirked. “And I’ll need a rewrite of that.”


End file.
